


You Might Have Noticed

by braindelete



Category: Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension, fluffy sort of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braindelete/pseuds/braindelete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wanted pre-slash Tony and Steve with UST! Steve teaches Tony self-defense and feels strange feelings. Kind of during the framing Iron Man for murder pre-Demon in a Bottle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Might Have Noticed

Despite Steve's initial reservations, Tony Stark held his own pretty well against him.

Steve knew Tony as a concept. He was the millionaire financial backing of the Avengers team. He'd offered up Iron Man to help the cause and allowed them to live in the Stark family home he claimed was a mansion, but Steve thought it edged more toward a castle. Anything they needed was attended to, and while he didn't see much of the man, Steve could tell Tony had his heart in the right place.

Tony's tanned skin glistened from the sweat sliding down the curvature of his biceps as he wiped the moisture off his face with a small towel. He looked refreshed, but tired, which led to the conclusion that Tony didn't play tennis quite as often as he claimed.

That or Steve had really kicked his butt.

"I think I'm still better off curling up in a ball and begging them to spare my pretty face." Tony teased.

Steve blinked, breaking his gaze from Tony's body. He swallowed and nodded a bit, not really having heard all of what Tony had said. He'd been lost in the subtle flex of his muscles and the way they caught the light when Tony'd started to pull his shirt back on.

"I wouldn't say that. You're pretty good for a desk jockey." Steve complimented.

Tony laughed -- it was playful and almost self-conscious. Steve couldn't help but smile at it, watching Tony brush off the compliment. Modesty -- that was another thing Steve liked about him. Despite all the extravagance of the parties and the playboy lifestyle, Tony was modest when it came to himself and his abilities. The man had it all and the brains to back up his bravado. Though, the more time he spent with Tony in private, the more Steve realized the bravado was just for the public.

Steve watched as Tony started to button his shirt back up, ignoring the way the cloth seemed to cling to his wet arms. He swallowed the lump in his throat, suddenly finding the cowl too warm. His whole body felt warm. Steve hadn't felt like this towards another man before. It was a foreign experience to him, but somehow with Tony it simply felt natural.

Every time he and Tony interacted, it was a little more obvious to Steve that this man had something, that Steve felt some kind of...of attraction.

"I hate to spar and run, Captain. But unfortunately, I'm barely going to have time to shower." Tony interrupted Steve's thoughts again. "Thank you again, for this."

"Any time, Mr. Stark." Steve offered with a nod.

Tony shook his head and a smile played on his lips. It was genuine, kind and it made something in Steve's chest come to life at the sight of it. Tony didn't seem to notice the hitch in Steve's breath or the change in his posture.

"Please, it's Tony." Tony grinned a bit more. "We're friends, right?"

"Right. Of course."

There was a pause where Tony seemed to look Steve over and Stark's blue eyes seemed to taking in every inch of Steve's body. He felt like he was being scrutinized, studied. He didn't know if Tony meant to make him feel like a display, or if it was Tony's way of showing interest, but Steve opted not to mention it.

"I should get going. We'll do lunch soon." Tony smiled and extended his hand to Steve.

Steve took it, smiling, "I'll look forward to it." It was only after the words left his mouth that Steve realized what exactly it was he had said. He hoped Tony didn't noticed the blush that surely came with it.

Tony grinned, "So will I."

The dark haired man tossed his used towel into the hamper as he left. Steve watched him go, both glad and saddened at his exit.

Fin


End file.
